Remnant
Remnant is a multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It was first introduced on July 9th, 2019 first on PlayStation 4 for players who purchased the Black Ops Pass, and later on July 16th, 2019 for Xbox One and PC. Overview Remnant is set at the Museum of Unnatural History in the Louisiana Marshes. The museum contain several exhibits based off of previous Zombies maps, each of which are divided into their own sections within the building. There are many easter eggs and callbacks hidden within the map. "Wicked Waters" Exhibit . On April the 14th 1912 she struck an iceberg and it would take the 52 thousand ton displacement ship less than 3 hours to vanish beneath the waves; taking with her 1503 souls to their final resting place in the briny deep. As with any disaster that captivates the public's attention, many theories emerged to explain how this invincible vessel was so easily crippled. Was something more sinister at work? Was the truth concealed? Did the passengers and crew pay the price for an archaeologist's greed? Was it the wrath of an awakened ancient Egyptian priestess reaching out across the aeons that smote this fair vessel? Alas - we shall likely never know - however, there may be those who could tell us, if we were able to give them voice. Those poor unfortunates who witnessed the Titanic's doom; her passengers and crew - those whose restless spirits even now remain trapped in this mortal realm, tied to her rusting, steel bones - and - to their earthly belongings... Many of which are gathered here - for your viewing pleasure.|Museum tour guide}} The "Wicked Waters" exhibit features several elements from the map Voyage of Despair from Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, such as vases and dolls as well as a blueprint for the Zweihänder. "Crater of Hell" Exhibit ? Who could have predicted that not only would those adventurous apes live, but once freed of gravity's tyranny - thrive in that alien environment? Highly classified footage returned by the early Apollo missions showed evidence of crude structures on the surface of our companion sphere. Of creatures looking up with vengeful eyes, plotting a return to their mother-world, eager to make us pay for abandoning them to the cold, cruel vastness of space.|Museum tour guide}} The "Crater of Hell" exhibit features several elements from the map Moon from Call of Duty: Black Ops, such as the M.P.D., the Vril Sphere, some interiors and spacesuits from Griffin Station. The Cosmic Silverback from Dead Ops Arcade is also displayed. "Asylum" Exhibit The "Asylum" exhibit features several elements from the map Verrückt from Call of Duty: World at War, such as the "dentist's room", the loading screen and parts of the walls from the asylum. The Mystery Box from the map Shadows of Evil from Call of Duty: Black Ops III can also be found in the exhibit. "Bus from the Beyond" Exhibit depths to execute the default clause of some infernal contract? Until such time as the sealed records are declassified, we'll continue to gather relics of this modern , and search for the truth ourselves.|Museum tour guide}} The "Bus from the Beyond" exhibit features several elements from the map Green Run (or TranZit) from Call of Duty: Black Ops II, such as the Bus and its driver T.E.D.D., as well as the Diner. Gallery OdinExhibit_Remnant_MP_BO4.jpg|Display under construction from the upcoming "Lost in Time" exhibit. Trivia * Several zombies can be seen in different parts of the map, most of whom can be killed. * There are two usable teleporters located in the Swampy Skippers gift shop and the Security lounge. * Each main exhibit contains an interactable audio tour that the player can listen to. * One of the upcoming exhibits, named "Lost in Time", seen under construction was supposed to display the Odin Altar that was unearthed from the ice on the map Artifact. * There is a small pitched tent presumably belonging to a homeless individual located in the rafters just under the glass ceiling above the "Crater of Hell" exhibit entrance. This can easily be seen in Theater Mode. * Using Theater Mode, the player can see that the Prima Materia that spews around the map during the Specialist selection at the start of a match originates from above the lifeboats display in the "Wicked Waters" exhibit, although it is implied in the map that it originated from a storage room in the "Crater of Hell" exhibit. * Among one of the spirits seen in the “Wicked Waters” exhibit is Edward Smith, the captain of the Titanic during its maiden voyage. * The licence plate on the bus from the "Bus from the Beyond" exhibit reads "COLOFAOO 1990" instead of "COLORADO 1960" as seen in Black Ops II. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Multiplayer Maps